Destined to be Together
by Pop dude pop
Summary: Destiny brought her to his side, together they must become powerful to keep Kanto from falling to Giovanni. *I'm really bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I got bored and started a new story this is all I got so far. What do you guys think? Also, don't worry I'm still going to work on 'The Hero of Kanto Arrives in Sinnoh'.**

There she was, unable to move face down in the dirt. She turned to see her Alakazam defeated. She tried to get up but she flinched from the pain she was feeling.

"Persian used Hyper Beam!" She looked up to see a man in all black standing next to the Pokemon. She closed her eyes waiting for the blast to hit. Instead, she felt herself being picked up off the ground and carried away. She looked up and saw a boy, he was bruised and looked to barely be holding onto his consciousness. Even though she didn't recognize him but she felt safe in his arms.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," he spoke in a reassuring tone and a confident smile, the smile sent a sense of warmth throughout her body, he then set her down the ground. He turned to face the man in black, he staggered his way over until he was between the man and the girl. The man once more commanded Persian to use Hyper Beam. The boy fell to his knees, completely worn out, he had accepted his fate. At that very moment the girl remembered the boy's name, she called out.

"Ash!" She screamed in a broken voice and tears in her eyes. Ash turned to glance at her, his eyes empty.

"Sabrina." He said in a quiet tone, he gave a small, sad smile as the attack engulfed him.

 **-In The Present-**

"No!" Sabrina sat up in her bed, in cold sweat, breathing heavily. She clutched her head as she tried to keep the dream from fading away. _"What was that? Was that a precognitive dream?"_ all she cod remember was the name of the boy. "Ash, who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**-In Pallet Town-**

"Achoo!" Ash sneezed. He was watching two trainers battles in the T.V. The battle was between a Gengar and a Nidoran. They Nidoran charge at the Gengar, only to have Gengar leap over it. The Gengar performed _**Hypnosis**_ that put its opponent to sleep. The trainer called it Nidoran and pulled out another Pokeball, inside the Pokeball was an Onix. The Onix lunged toward with a _**Take Down**_ attack but, once again Gengar was able to narrowly avoid the attack.

"Come on Gengar you got this!" Ash shouted at the T.V.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia Ketchum yelled as she entered his room, Ash jumped at her shout.

"What do you want mom?" Asked Ash as he turned his attention back to the T.V.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ash nodded. A tick mark appeared on Delia's face as it was very clear that Ash was no longer paying any attention to her. Instead of yelling at him like she wanted to, she just calmly made her way over to the T.V. and turned it off.

"Mom!" Ash whined.

"It's almost midnight! You have to be at Professor Oak's lab at seven in the morning. If you don't go to sleep now you will be late and you won't get a Pokemon."

"Fine." Ash groaned as he set an alarm and climbed into bed. As his mom left his room he started to imagining being a Pokemon Trainer. He had just turned 16 and could now officially become a trainer. Ash slowly drifted off into sleep where he dreamt of the three starters and which one would accompany him on his quest to become a Pokemon Master.

 **-In The Morning, With Sabrina-**

Sabrina was packing a backpack. She had decided that whatever she dreamt of last night must have been a premonition and she must stop the man in black. Once she was done she grabbed the Pokeball on her dresser, inside was her trusty Kadabra, she continued downstairs. She was almost out the door when someone called out to her.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" It was her father. He was a man in his late thirties wearing a green jacket over a white shirt with gray sweatpants. Sabrina had no answer she had just spontaneously decided to leave, she had no plan and no lead on how to find Ash all she knew was his name what his face looked like.

"Um, I decided to go explore the region a bit so I need you to go take care of the gym while I'm gone."

"Okay but be safe and make sure to come back as quickly as possible because the thought of having to deal with the gym and its challengers is already giving me a headache." Sabrina sweatdropped her father was always lazy, he wouldn't do much all day except watch T.V. and sleep. She just hoped that he did accept the challengers and not just close the gym. With that out of the way she walked out the door, she still had no idea what to do.

"What to do? What to do? Hmm, he looked like he was my age so maybe he is a new trainer. If so maybe the Pokemon Professor will know who he is." With a destination set, she started the long walk to Pallet Town.

 **-in Pallet Town-**

Ash was sprinting toward Professor Oak's lab.

"I can't believe I slept through my alarm and today of all days." he picked up his pace trying to get to the professor before he ran out of Pokemon.

 **-Earlier That Morning-**

Ash awoke to the sound of a Dodrio crowing. He got out of bed and stretched, he made his way down the hallway to the bathroom to start brushing his teeth.

" _I'm surprised I woke up before the alarm."_ He thought as he made his way back to his room. As he entered the room he turned to look at the clock. A quarter past eight it read. His eyes widen to the point they almost fell out of their sockets. He grabbed his shoes and rushed downstairs and out the door completely ignoring the fact that the as still in his pajamas.

 **-Back To The Present-**

As he approached the lab he saw a group of people gathered around a red convertible. He was curious about what was going on so he pushed his way through the crowd to see his rival, Gary Oak, showing of a Pokeball. Ash approached him.

"Hey, Gary!" Ash greeted.

"Oh, if it isn't the loser, Ash. Whadya want?" Gary was annoyed that Ash interrupted his showing off.

"Well, I was wondering which Pokemon you chose?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything other than the fact that this Pokemon is the strongest or the three." Gary hopped onto the car and drove off as the crowd cleared out. Leaving only Ash.

"Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum." Ash turned to see the professor.

"Oh hey professor I came to get my Pokemon," Ash said as he extended his arm signifying that he was ready to receive a Pokemon.

"Come inside." The professor turned and entered his lab Ash right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright heads up. Listen before you guys rage at me. I decided to change the pokemon Ash got. Why you might ask. Simple because I get incredibly bored whenever Pikachu is involved in most stories, he is just not that interesting in my opinion. So I decided to go with a Pokemon Ash has in the anime. Now that that is cleared up back to the story.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF POKEMON!" Ash shouted after hearing the news that there was no more Pokemon left.

"You heard me right Ash because you were late all the other trainers were able to get there Pokemon so that leaves you empty-handed. You really should have set an alarm." Ash fell to the ground kneeling, distraught at the thought of returning home to his mother without a partner. How long would he have to wait for another opportunity?

"Please oh please give me a Pokemon surely you must have one in your lab, any will do." He pleaded.

"Well, there is one Pokemon but it really is disobedient. A fellow professor entrusted me with it. This pokemon has been known to abandon its trainers after a few days and return to the lab, so he wanted to see if I could take care of him. And I-"

"Please, Professor you can trust me please won't u give him to me. I will be the first trainer he won't run away from. I promise" Ash said as he looked up with determination on his face. Before he went back to pleading.

" _Well, Ash has always been an honest, kind and caring person."_ Oak thought as he remembered all the times when Ash was little and how he was always the most responsible between him and Gary. _"Maybe Ash could be the person to gain the trust of this troublesome Pokemon."_ Oak cleared his throat which made Ash stand at attention anxious over whether the professor would give him the Pokemon or not. "Very well I will give u this pokemon but if it returns to the lab or runs away there is nothing I can do." Ash's face lit up with full of delight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He kept shouting as he pumped his fist into the air.

" _I've always loved this part."_ Oak always enjoyed the expression on new trainers faces as they were about to be given their first pokemon. It never got old. Oak went to his desk an opened drawer, he pulled out a small remote with only a red button on it. He pressed it. Ash stumbled back as a small opening in the floor appeared and up came a small pedestal with a dark blue Pokeball rose from the underground.

'This will be your new partner." Oak motioned toward the Pokeball, beckoning Ash to grab it. Ash shook in anticipation as he grabbed the Pokeball. Oak once again motion him, this time saying to summon the creature inside. Ash pressed the button in the center of the Pokeball causing t to enlarge. He gulped. He tossed to Pokeball, a ray of red light came out, a he looked on as the light began to take form.

 **-With Sabrina, Route 5-**

Sabrina was in deep thought. Since the morning she kept relocating her vision in her head, over and over again. She has no idea if this truly was a premonition or just plain, old dream. All she could do was to do her best to prevent the events that will take place. The first step was to find the boy.

" _Ash."_ She felt her heart squeeze, just the mere thought of the boy made her feel some sort of warmth and comfort, but it also made her feel anxious and full of worry. Was this at all true. What if this was her imagination? What if Ash didn't even exist? And if he did exist and she was right does that mean Ash was destined to die because of her? These types of questions kept popping into her head. She was so conflicted in her thoughts that she didn't even hear when someone was calling out to her.

"Hey!" Sabina jumped, shook away from her thoughts and back to reality. She turned around to see a boy walking towards her, he was around her age. He had brown hair, he was wearing a teal short-sleeve shirt, a dark teal vest with a light green collar, teal pants with light and indigo sneakers. On his shoulder was a Pikachu with a scruff of hair on its head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ignore you I was just lost in thought." Sabrina apologized.

"It's okay. I was just curious you're Sabrina, the psychic master aren't you?"

"Well master is quite a stretch but yes I am Sabrina."

"I was just on my way toward the Saffron City Gym and I was wondering if we could battle. The names Ritchie and I am trying to get all my eight Gym Badges. I just got my Cascade badge from Misty in Cerulean City. I just barely beat her, her Starmie is such a monster. I couldn't have done it without Sparky here." He patted Sparky.

"Sorry to break it to you but if you just managed to scrape by at the Cerulean Gym, you'd be better if trying the Vermillion Gym before trying to challenge me," Sabrina said matter-a-factly. The boy slumped, his recently gained confidence stomped upon. With his head down he turned and started heading the opposite way.

" _Was I too harsh?"_ Sabrina didn't mean to sound so rude nor did she want to sound disrespectful to her friend Misty but she knew he wouldn't stand chance at his current level. She shrugged and continued in her way. She planned on stopping by the Cerulean Gym and ask Misty if she had seen or heard of a trainer named Ash.

 **-Back At The Lab-**

The light faded away revealing a small Pokemon. It had light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. It had yellow eyes with white pupils. It had a large mane of a bubble-like substance around its neck and back. It stood on all fours but looked capable of standing in just two. Ash's eyes turned to stars at the sight of his new Pokémon. He ran towards it in an attempt to hug it, the Pokemon easily jumped away, Ash tried once again only for the same thing to happen before he could try again Oak purposely coughed to grab Ash's attention.

"Here you go." Oak handed Ash his Pokédex. "Why don't you try it out." Ash turned the Pokédex to face the Pokemon.

"Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absent-minded, but in truth, it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times." The Pokédex read the information out loud to Ash.

"So this is Froakie. Nice to meet you Froakie!" Ash stuck out his hand as he sported an ear-to-ear smile. Froakie didn't seem to feel the same way, this was confirmed as Froakie jump on top of a nearby bookshelf, completely ignoring Ash.

"I warned you, Ash, this task won't be easy."

"It's not a problem at all." Ash ran to the bookshelf and began to climb it.

"Ash watch out! The shelf isn't-" The shelf tipped over and fell, spilling every book on the shelves across the lab floor, luckily Ash was able to get out of the way before it fell on top of him but he still landed in his butt. "-stable"

"Foakie-kie-kie-kie!" Froakie had jumped off and was currently on its back rolling around in a fit of laughter.

"I hope you can get him to warm up to you or else it's going to be very hard to get all the Gym badges." Oak sighed as he looked at the mess. "I have everything here handled. Why don't you get to know each other, better yet go introduce your new friend to your mother." Oak picked up the dark blue Pokeball that Ash dropped and handed it back.

"Good idea professor." Ash grabbed the ball. "Cmom Froakie let's go home." Ash tossed the Pokeball to return Froakie.

"Froakie!" Froakie croaked angrily as he slapped the ball away.

"Oh dear." Oak facepalmed. Ash tried again, this went on for a couple more times.

"Gah! Fine, you win, no Pokeball, just follow me." Ash walked out the door Froakie reluctantly following behind him as the head through town toward Ash's house.

 **-Cerulean City-**

As Sabrina entered the city her stomach growled.

" _I forgot to eat this morning."_ Sabrina looked around for a place to eat until she found a small café. She went in and ordered a Mocha Frappuccino with a small slice of strawberry cake. She decided to buy Misty some Macarons, Misty loves those. After she was done she continued her way to the gym.

" _Should I get a bike?"_ Sabrina pondered the idea as she passed by the bike shop. She had arrived at the gym. The Gym was surrounded by a moat only connected to the road by a singular bridge. The building itself was two stories high with a balcony, supported by pillars. Its walls were painted periwinkle, the roof was all glass. Above the door read 'Home Of The Sensational Sisters'. Before Sabrina could open the door it flew open, a young girl ran past her sobbing.

"Hey, it's not our fault you don't have what it takes to become a fellow mermaid!" Shouted someone from the doorway. It was Daisy, the oldest of the sisters. She was a fairly tall blonde woman with dark green eyes. She was currently wearing a one-piece red swimsuit. "Oh, I didn't see you there, been a while since you came to visit," Daisy said noticing Sabrina standing to the side. She followed Daisy inside. "May I ask for what purpose is the mighty Saffron Gym Leader is doing in our little town?" She said in mocking tone.

"I'm here to ask Misty some questions concerning a trainer."

"I take you to her, right this way." Sabrina nodded before continuing to follow her through numerous hallways, passing tanks contains Pokemon and swimming classes. "Here we are!" Daisy exclaimed as they stop in front of a large door. Daisy opened the door. The room was very spacious, it contained a large pool and numerous seats, this room was clearly used for their famous water shows. "There she is." Daisy pointed to the top of a diving board on the opposite side of the pool. Sure enough, Misty was in the top preparing to dive off. Misty was wearing a swimsuit identical to that of Daisy but he's was the color of ice. Sabrina looked on as Misty faces away from the water, she jumped. Misty flipped backward, she grabbed her ankles as she proceeded to flip about 1080 degrees before landing into the water as straight as possible.

" _Impressive."_ Misty never failed to impress her friend. The fact that it had been a while since Sabrina had seen a show made it more impressive. Misty swam over to where they were standing.

"Did you guys enjoy the show? Free of charge, but next Sabrina you got to pay." Misty said with a joking tone as she exited the pool and began drying herself off with a nearby towel.

"That was amazing little sis. Anyways she seemed to want to talk to you about something so I'll just leave you to talk." Daisy turned to exit leaving them alone.

"So May I ask why decided to suddenly visit? It's been months since I've seen you in person. All you ever do is text and whenever I invite to go hang out you're always busy." Misty pouted as she felt that her friend had seemingly avoided her.

"I too have been busy with so many challenges. You have your sisters to help you out around here, unlike you I have to take care of the whole gym, classes and gym battles because my stupid lazy father refuses to do anything helpful." Misty smiled remembering how unreliable her friend's father was. "As for why I came here it's because I was wondering if you had seen or heard about a trainer named Ash?"

"No sorry but I haven't been challenged by anyone with that name. Why are looking for him, did he commit a crime?"

"No, it's just that I think I had a premonition and he was in it."

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Sabrina nodded as she told Misty about the possible future.

 **Hey, Pop here! I have a question for you guys. Should it be just one pairing, love triangle, or harem? If you guys want a harem comment who and PM me a suggestion on how to tie them into the story.**

 **One more thing Ch.4 will come out after Ch.5 of my other story.**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

' _Why didn't I just go to sleep on time like mom said?'_ Ash cried mentally. He was walking through town, on his way home to show his mom his new partner. Normally he would have been excited to show off to his mom but Froakie was clearly against the whole 'being friends thing'. As he reached his house he saw sweeping the porch. saw Ash and Froakie, he ran into the house enthusiastically, calling for Delia to see.

Ash entered the house, he saw his mom, her eyes full of content. Ash sighed he didn't want to disappoint his mother. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut short as his mother embraced him.

"Come inside you can tell me all about your new friend over breakfast," Delia said as she let go of Ash. They went inside the house, Froakie not too far behind.

 **-Pokemon Speaking-**

"Hello, I'm nice to meet you!" greeted Froakie warmly in hopes of making a new friend.

Froakie gave no response, he wasn't interested in making friends he only wanted to return to the lab. He was hopping around when he noticed following him. A tick mark made its way onto his head.

"Whaddya want?" He croaked in an irritated tone.

"Well, I was just thinking about why you're so upset."

"I'm upset because I have to be dragged along as this guy's slave, essentially, and I don't want any part of it. Do you know how many trainers I've had? He asked rhetorically. "They're all the same; egotistical, arrogant, selfish people." He responded as he remembered the previous trainers pushing him too hard or forgetting about his feelings and how they quickly abandoned him when he wouldn't obey or win.

didn't know how or if he should answer, he stayed silent as Froakie continued to explore the house. Froakie soon found himself in Ash's room, everywhere he looked was pokemon merchandise.

"You should know Ash would never do any of that, he isn't that type of person. I've known him his whole life he's a very caring and compassionate individual. At least give him a chance and you'll see that I'm right." Froakie jumped in surprise he hadn't realized had followed him. was ignored as Froakie jumped out of the room and made his way downstairs.

' _A chance? He's different. He isn't like the others. We'll become friends.'_ All these thoughts had made their way through his head at least once in the past. All they did was get his hopes up before reality brutally set in and soon he was back at the lab, waiting to repeat the cycle once more. He heard Ash and his mom in the kitchen.

 **-Cerulean City-**

Misty and Sabrina emerged from the gym. Sabrina was disappointed that she found no information about Ash.

"Sorry, we couldn't be of any more help." Misty apologized

"It's fine hopefully I find him on my way to Pallet town."

"Well if anyone who matches your description passes through town I'll contact you. And next time don't wait till you have a bad nightmare to pay a visit to your best friend." She joked as she went back inside to resume her diving practice.

' _Where to next?'_ She pulled out her Pokedex and checked its map, she looked it over as she planned her route. With her path set, she made her way to route 4. In the route, she came across multiple trainers but when she showed them his picture and asked if they knew him they all responded with a resounding, no. She quickly found herself outside of a mountain, she then saw a gigantic opening, next to it read a sign. Mt. Moon. She entered.

' _Pitch black.'_ That was the first thing to come to mind. She opened her backpack and pulled out a Pokeball.

Out popped out a yellow humanoid Pokémon. It has two large, pointed ears on top of its head, a red star on its forehead, and a thin snout. Extending from its snout are two mustache-like tufts of fur. it's torso segmented with bulky shoulders and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Attached to the Pokémon's abdomen is a large, thick tail, in its thin arm, it was holding a silver spoon.

"Can you take care of our lack of light?"

"Kadabra." The Pokemon held out its hand and a small, bright sphere of light appeared. As it illuminated the cave she began to proceed deeper, Kadabra by her side.

 **-Back With Ash-**

Ash and Delia were currently sitting in the kitchen. Delia had made a huge breakfast consisting of waffle, sausages, hashbrown and french toast. As soon as Ash sat down he began stuffing his face with loads of food.

"Where is your little friend? Delia asked looking around not seeing the pokemon. Ash lifted his face from the food, he notices that Froakie hadn't followed him, he just shrugs, not knowing. Delia sweat drops. "You know I've never seen that type of Pokemon before, what's it called?"

"It's a Froakie, Professor Oak said it was from the Kalos region" Ash responded as he gulped down his food. Delia got up and motion to him to wait, she soon returned with a backpack.

"Here, I packed your bag for you." Delia handed Ash the bag, Ash opened it. "It has all the clothes you'll need, some money is in there and some first aid supplies, just in case." Froakie entered the kitchen.

"Oh, there you're! Mom, this is Froakie, my new partner."

"Hello there my names Delia, I'm Ash's mother nice to meet you" She stuck her hand out. Ash was about to tell her that Froakie doesn't do warm greetings but before the words left his mouth Froakie extended his arm to give a small handshake. Froakie shot Ash a barely noticeable smirk.

"So dear are you going to spend the night or did you plan on leaving today?"

"I want to get started on my new adventure as soon as possible," Ash responded enthusiastically as he grabbed his bag, hugged his mother goodbye before heading to the door.

"Come on buddy" Ash not even waiting ran off. Froakie was just about to leave before Delia's voice stopped him.

"Froakie won't you please watch over my son for me please?"

"Froakie!" he croaked affirmatively. Before heading out the door, chasing after Ash.

Direct dropped a couple of days ago and confirmed a new region, you know what that means? Brand new ships! Can't wait till the anime catches up and Ash goes to the Galar region.


End file.
